Sorry Doesn't Help
by mangaxanime101
Summary: "I-I'm so sorry Kurt. I-I didn't mean to-""Sorry doesn't help Blaine. It never does."Kurt said, with a look that was a cross between disgust, hurt, and sadness."Kurt, I'll do anything... Just please. Don't go.""...Goodbye Blaine."Please R&R! T for safety.
1. Goodbye Blaine

Hi! I have FAIL writer's block for the next chapter of Courage Is Not A Wish To Be Granted, so I have come up with this little oneshot when I have read too much angst and too many crying fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Klaine or any aspect of this beautiful show. RIB does.

"I still don't see what the big deal is Blaine." Kurt said, sighing.

"Kurt, I love you, but how can you be so blind?"

"Me, blind? Excuse me. _I_ was not the one who flirted shamelessly with me and then said he was not in love with me." Kurt retorted.

"Hey," Blaine said sternly, "I didn't know how you picked it up. I thought I was just being a good friend."

"Oh, so now good friends sing flirty duets with each other and hold hands as they run through empty hallways?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You changed the subject." Blaine said pointedly.

"So did you."

"Who changed the subject does not change the subject that the waiter over there is clearly checking you out!" Blaine said, pointing at the Sam-esque man. He had blond hair, with a Justin Bieber look to it.

"He was not. We simply bumped into each other and he walked away. Plus, what are you so mad for? It's not like eye-sex went on." Kurt joked.

Blaine choked on air.

"Seriously Blaine? Eye-sex?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Changing the subject again." Blaine covered.

"It's not like I'm your property. If he's checking me out, let him be."

"But you're MY BOYFRIEND! YOU PRACTICALLY ARE MY PROPERTY!" Blaine yelled suddenly, slamming his palms down on the table. The cups rattled and the table shook slightly.

Kurt looked startled at the sudden outburst-almost frightened. He saw him shake slightly, tears beginning to form.

"Kurt… I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Blaine apologized, reaching out for Kurt.

Kurt slowly shook his head and stood up to get out of the booth, still shaking with fright.

Blaine simply watched him run out, pain evidently showing in his face.

The waiter in question promptly put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Lover's quarrel, huh? Looked pretty bad. If you want, I can-" the guy never got to finish his sentence, as Blaine punched him square in the nose.

He never got to see the guy's nose after he ran out, but he silently hoped it was broken, otherwise bruised and severely injured.

"Kurt! Kurt!" he blindly shouted through the night air. He spotted Kurt in his –thankfully flamboyant- Alexander McQueen coat and black skinny jeans next to his Navigator. He noted that he looked scared and frightened and everything he shouldn't be when Blaine was around.

But he was.

Because Blaine had yelled and called him his property.

"Kurt!... Kurt?" Blaine hesitated, seeing the empty look in Kurt's eyes.

"Finn was a mistake. He was straight. Sam… I could've sworn he was gay…" Kurt gave an empty, sad chuckle, "Then he dated Quinn, then Santana, then Mercedes…" Kurt trailed off, "But you?" Kurt gave a pained look to him.

"Kurt… I-I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry." Blaine apologized profusely, bowing his head in shame, nails digging into his palms.

"Sorry doesn't help Blaine. It _never_ does." Kurt now faced Blaine, giving him a look that Blaine couldn't make out.

"Please Kurt. I-I love you." Blaine begged.

Kurt simply gave him a sad smile, kissed him on the forehead, and began to step into the car.

Suddenly, so many thoughts were rushing in and out of Blaine's head.

'_We go to different schools. What if we never see each other again? But we have each other's phone numbers. What if he deletes mine? What if I text him one day and he doesn't know who I am? If he forgets about me?'_ Blaine panicked.

So he did what his instincts told him to do.

He hugged him tight. He held him tight and sobbed into his back. He found this reminiscent of when Kurt came to him about the Karofsky kiss, except in this, Blaine was Kurt.

But Kurt wasn't Blaine.

He gently shook him off and climbed into his car, closing the door behind him.

Leaving a confused and broken-hearted Blaine in his wake.

He quickly turned his head away so that Blaine wouldn't see the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

He slowly turned back and waved before turning on the ignition and driving away. Before he left though, he thought he saw Blaine collapse on the ground and sob into his palms.

The thought would have amused the past Kurt a tiny bit.

Blaine-the dapper, so put together private school boy, breaking down at the parking lot at Breadstix.

Now, the thought was just heartbreaking.

'_Goodbye Blaine… I never thought I would say that.'_

Okay, I have been reading WAY too many fanfics of crying and hugging fics, and I have supported Klaine all the way, so it's a little surprising that to me, even, that I made them break up. Continue? No? Reviews are unicorns… and Brittany loves unicorns. Until next time!


	2. Emotional

Hi! Okay, so I admit that I wrote most-if not, some of this chapter before summer school. However, I have finished it on my computer, so not to fear. It won't be freakishly long or short because I didn't have word count… Because I do. Enjoy!

"'I'll never say goodbye to you.' Bullshit."

"Come on Blaine. You can't be bitter forever." Wes tried to reason.

"Yes I can. Now let me wallow in self-pity by myself." Blaine said, voice muffled by the pillow currently residing on his face.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you got tell him and save _everyone_ from this torture. This is worse than when you were pining over him. And you once woke me up at 2 in the morning to talk about his eyes for _two hours_." Wes said.

"He hates me… He probably told his friends to watch out for-shit." Blaine swore.

"What's wrong now?" Wes deadpanned.

"New Directions, Mr. Schue, his dad, and Sue Sylvester are probably coming after me right now." Blaine groaned. As if on cue, the door slammed open.

"Time's come. Imma cut a bitch. In other words, you." Mercedes said.

"Well, you're screwed." Wes said, a bit frightened by the diva's attitude.

"Yeah. I know." Blaine said.

"Man, you screwed up so much, you don't even know." Puck said, beginning to crack his knuckles.

"Wait. What do you mean? What did Kurt say?" Blaine asked, curious now.

"Kurt said, and I quote, 'Broke up with B. Don't let him die.'" Rachel said, reading the text directly from her phone.

Blaine chuckled, "That sounds like Kurt. But listen, it was just a stupid mistake. If I could only see him once more-"

"Oh hell nah! You already hurt my boy enough already!" Mercedes yelled, outraged.

"Yeah. There's no need to reopen scars." Tina said, now stepping up to stand beside Mercedes from her perch on Mike's arm.

"I don't care. I'll see him anyways. I need to apologize." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Not on my watch you're not." Finn said.

"Finn, be reasonable. I have to. You think I was lying back when I said I loved him with everything I had, that I would never let him slip from me if I had anything to say about it? Well, I wasn't I just got jealous. Simple as that."

"Do you know how much you hurt Kurt, even before this? No way. It's insanity!" Finn yelled.

"Finn…" Rachel tugged on his arm to try and calm him down.

Finn reluctantly pulled back.

"I need to see him. And none of you are going to stop me. Even if it kills me."

"Killing you? I find myself slightly wondering how that would turn out." Burt said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"M-mr. Hummel? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, all traces of previous self-confidence gone.

"Same reason as these guys." Burt said, motioning around to New Directions.

"How much of that did you hear?" Blaine asked nervously.

"The whole spiel. Including the part that Wes kid said about the pining." Burt said, smirking.

Blaine suddenly turned ten shades of red. He looked to his left. He had completely forgot Wes was even there in the midst of all the chaos. He sent him an apologetic look.

Wes simply shrugged in response.

"Well," Burt continued, "I'm sure you're a good kid Blaine, and what you did wasn't intentional, but you really hurt Kurt. Plus, if I intentionally let you in and talk to Kurt, he just might hurt me." Burt rubbed the back of his head nervously, seeing the disastrous results play out.

"I understand." Blaine simply nodded.

"Well, just know that if you decide to fix things with Kurt, don't let me catch you." Burt winked.

"Okay."

"See ya later. I need to get back to my shop. You kids go to the car. You all run faster than me anyways." New Directions nodded and eagerly sprinted towards the parking lot, not being able to stand the obvious tension.

"Umm… And Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked nervously as Burt almost turned the corner.

"Yeah?" Burt popped back.

"Thank you. I really love your son." Blaine said, smiling widely now.

"I know. Anytime, Blaine." Burt said, winking.

Blaine smiled and politely waved when Burt walked away.

"Woah dude. I'm worried for you. Kurt's friends are scary. I wonder about his teachers…" Wes chuckled as Blaine groaned. "Kidding, kidding. But Sue Sylvester _is_ coming after you, right? I'm scared for your life. Should I start preparing the funeral?" Wes joked.

Blaine playfully smacked his his arm.

"Oh hush you. You're my friend, so you're going down with me. Along with David." Blaine added as an afterthought.

Wes chuckled.

"I guess we should go tell him then, huh? You know, warn him of the impending danger?" Wes joked.

"Correction. _You_ can go tell him. I still need to find Kurt." Blaine reminded him.

"Ah yes. You need to find your one and only soulmate. To think that's more important than helping your best friend." Wes joked, faking hurt.

"Hahaha. Very funny Wesley." Blaine rolled his eyes and began to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked.

"To the magical land of unicorns and rainbows… Where do you think I'm going?"

"To Sports Authority to pick up headgear for you and me for when we break the news to David?" Wes asked hopefully.

"See you tomorrow Wes." Blaine playfully rolled his eyes again and hurried down the stairs.

"Fine! I have my own headgear!" Wes yelled back.

"What's up?" David suddenly came up behind Wes-causing him to jump a bit.

"Oh, nothing." Wes said after calmed down. He started sweating from lying to one of his best friends.

"Wes, do you really think I'm stupid? I've been your friend for that past five years. I know if you're lying." David said, eyebrow raised.

"Well…"

"WHAT?" David yelled, outraged.

"It just sort of… happened." Wes said, shrugging.

"What I do for you all…" David stomped towards the door, putting on his scarf and coat on the way.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked.

"To Kurt's house. to _stop Blaine_. I hope you realize how stupid you guys are being." David said, opening the door while still scowling at Wes.

With one glance back with an expression Wes couldn't make out, he promptly slammed the door.

"Must everyone be so emotional?" Wes sighed, lying back down on his bed.

Once again, _PLEASE CHECK THE POLL! _I don't wish to sound snobby, but it's important to get the ending you want. Also important to which way I take the story. Until next time!


	3. Fall And Catch Me

Hi! New chapter of Sorry Doesn't Help! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fox or anything of the sort. Enjoy!

David thumped his head on the steering wheel in frustration.

'_How could Blaine be so stupid?' _he thought to himself.

Traffic was terrible and Blaine wasn't picking up his phone.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" David screamed from inside of his car.

He prayed that Blaine wasn't there yet.

_Meanwhile…_

Blaine nervously parked in the Hudmels' driveway. He swore he almost hit that bush at the very left of it.

"Okay… Here goes nothing."

He took out his guitar from the backseat and strummed it a bit to get it in tune. Blaine checked his watch.

'_5:00. Perfect.'_

He gently picked various rocks and sticks to throw at Kurt's window to get him up.

When he heard a car pull up-actually, more like screech up, into the driveway. Fearing it was Burt, he ducked down into the bushes, not bothering to hide his car, stupidly.

"Blaine! Blaine! I know you're here! Your car is right in front of me!" David whisper-yelled into the distance. Blaine cursed under his breath.

Figures it's _David_-the one with the most relationship experience out of all the guys-who comes for him.

"Fine David. You caught me. What am I doing wrong this time?" Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, not that you listen to me-might I remind you what I told you about Jeremiah? But, you're going about this whole Kurt thing totally wrong." David said, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, probably should've listened to you on that one…" Blaine rubbed his neck nervously. "But anyways, what is it?"

"Kurt's a diva. I've dated enough girls to know how to deal with one. Remember Evana?" David asked.

Blaine cringed at the memory. "High maintenance, short temper?"

"Yep. She was just like Kurt. She held up a solid, cold front to hold off others and hide her sensitive side. Kurt hates crying. So does Evana. Her best friend hit her and she cried her heart out. What do you think Kurt did after he broke up with you? They need someone to comfort them-to listen to their problems. But they deal with their problems _on their own_." David finished.

"So what do you suggest I do? I still love him, and I think Wes will try to kill me if I start pining all over again." Blaine shrugged.

"Give him some space. Two months I suggest… Tell you what I think. If he regrets it, he'll come talk to you. It's your decision if you want to get back together or not." David saw Blaine nod furiously. "Or, if he decides you were a bad choice and gets together with someone else, you have to accept it. Just don't pressure him." David finished.

"Yeah. I guess you're right…" Blaine trailed off as he looked to Kurt's window. There Kurt was, eyes wide in surprise, morning hair in his face-barely over his eyes. The last time he saw Kurt like this, Kurt said he looked horrendous.

Blaine thought he never looked more beautiful.

It was over as quickly as it had begun, Kurt leaving only a single tear behind-shed on Blaine jacket-as the window closed, leaving Blaine and David speechless as to what had just happened.

"Well I think that ruined my chances." Blaine said, breaking the silence and beginning to walk back to his car.

"On the contrary my friend. Look up." David said, pointing towards the sky.

Blaine looked up to find Kurt climbing down from his bedroom window.

And fall 10 feet down.

Blaine desperately ran to catch him, but alas, fate was cruel.

Kurt fell to the ground with a sickening crunch and Blaine's stomach threatened to give out-Blaine's worry over Kurt's life status holding him back.

"Kurt. Kurt. Can you hear me?" Blaine asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kurt merely groaned, pain enveloping his ribs and legs. There was also a slight throbbing in his head.

"Okay. Don't talk Kurt. We'll get help." Blaine looked up to see David already hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Blaine demanded.

"They'll be here in five minutes." David said. He suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth as he gazed at Kurt in shock.

Blaine looked back and was frozen in horror. He pulled Kurt's head up slightly so as not to injure him more and found a pool of red gathering underneath it. Blaine very nearly screamed in terror.

Instead, he opted for passing out.

When Blaine came to, he was in his dorm room. He sighed in relief.

It was just a dream.

David suddenly came in with a solemn look on his face.

"Kurt's has a severe concussion and has to stay in the hospital for two weeks before he can be discharged." David said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Wait. What happened to Kurt? Did he get into a car accident?" Blaine asked with concern.

'_No… It couldn't be.'_

David looked at him in shock. "Oh no, not you too…"

"What?" Blaine mustered up the courage to ask.

"God. I know the doctors told me not to do this, but… Blaine, do you remember what happened to Kurt at his house? Window… fall… blood? Any of this ring a bell?"

"Oh my god… That was real?" Blaine's stomach burst and the earlier contents of his breakfast and lunch flowed out.

David simply looked at him sympathetically.

"Just let it all out…" David said, rubbing Blaine's back as sick squelching noises came from his throat.

Blaine finally sat up, dazed and tired.

"I have to go see Kurt." Blaine said, beginning to get up and clean himself off-already starting to put on gel.

"Blaine… I don't think that's a very good idea." David said from the other end of the room.

"Why?" Blaine furrowed his brows in worry. _'What was wrong now?'_

David was silent.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, concerned for his friend's life.

"Kurt… Kurt has amnesia, Blaine."

DUN DUN DUUUUN! … This chapter was so angsty I had no idea what the heck was happening until the very end. Legit. Sorry 'bout that… Until next time!


	4. More Of A Family

Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Been trolling tumblr a lot… Also, the "little Warbler" part belongs to LillyCrystal on DeviantArt or KairiNamineStar here. Enjoy!

If Blaine had heard there was something more terrifying than Burt Hummel threatening to cut off his "little warbler" two weeks ago, he would've laughed.

Now, he couldn't believe anything more true.

"How much did he forget?" Blaine asked, shaking. Whether with anger or fear, he didn't know himself.

"Up until the break-up… He still thinks you two are dating."

"Well that's wonderful. Right as I was beginning to get over him." Blaine groaned.

"Hey. One: You were about to serenade him from his window. You are _so_ not over him. Two: You should be happy he's alive. He would've died if the ambulance didn't get there when they did." David said sternly.

The room was then covered by and awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"I guess," Blaine sighed, "I should go see him now, huh?"

David was already out the door with his shoes and coat on.

"You coming?" he yelled from the hall.

Blaine grinned, "Yep!"

Kurt had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past few hours because of the meds the hospital put him on, so he barely noticed when _two_ figures came through.

Not to mention his vision was blurred without his glasses.

"Hey Kurt…" a voice said. Kurt's face brightened as he instantly recognized it.

"Hi Blaine!"

"How're you doing?" Blaine asked gently.

"Fuzzy. I accidentally fell from my window when I dropped my lucky scarf so I didn't have time to fetch my glasses or my contacts. That's where my dad is right now. So basically, you two are just big blobs." Kurt scratched his head, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see the two of them better.

Blaine felt a pang in his chest, knowing what _really_ happened.

And it was all his fault.

"Nice to know you're still your normal self." David said, practically _feeling_ Blaine's hurt.

"They actually said I had a concussion, but I feel fine. I actually don't feel much of anything because of these crappy meds this shitty hospital is putting me on. I feel kind of high." Kurt admitted, gazing around the room dazedly to prove his point.

"I miss you Kurt. I really do." Blaine said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah… I miss you too Blaine. I miss _everyone_. The only human contact I get in this shithole is this real bitch nurse who just slaps me every time I refuse to take the gross ass meds." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Woah. Kurt swears like a sailor when he's high. That's badass." David said, smirking smugly.

"Damn straight… No pun intended." Kurt added in accordance to Blaine and David's quiet snorts.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Kurt called.

"Hey son, I brought your vision." Burt joked, peeking his head in, holding up Kurt's glasses.

"Wonderful. Toss 'em." Kurt said, holding his hands up.

Burt tossed them and Kurt fumbled a bit, but successfully placed them on the bridge of his nose in the end.

"Well, I better go get Finn some lunch or he just might starve himself." Burt joked, walking out.

"Wow Kurt. I never pegged you for the glasses type." David said, chuckling. He knew Blaine couldn't speak in his currently drooling state.

"I'm not. I just wear these when I can't be bothered to wear my contacts. I mean, both my legs are broken. I'm amazed my arms aren't in the same state." Kurt said sadly, gazing forlornly at his legs.

"No skinny jeans for you, I guess?" Sam asked, peeking in just as Burt was a minute ago.

"Yes, sadly. Hey Sam. You here by yourself?" Kurt asked, trying to peek through the crack in the doorway and failing miserably.

Sam chuckled, "Nope. Brought the whole gang besides Mr. Schue. I'll tell them to come in."

Kurt smiled brightly and Blaine sadly thought that he had never seen Kurt smile that brightly with anyone except him and New Directions. It made him wonder how happy he really was.

"Hey m'boy. How ya doin'?" Mercedes asked, prancing into the room and enveloping Kurt in a bone-crushing hug.

"Great, Mercedes." Kurt wheezed, trying desperately to breathe.

Mercedes, noticing this, let go. "Oops. Sorry. I'm just so happy to know you're okay. It's a good thing Blainey boy was there otherwise you might not be alive right now. And that might be another reason for me to kill him." Mercedes grinned.

"Why would you want to kill him?" Kurt asked, obviously confused.

"How could you forget? Blaine br-" David's eyes widened in realization and he instantly clamped a hand over Mercedes' mouth.

Blaine stopped breathing.

Everything became silent except for Mercedes' feeble protests.

No one wanted her to finish that sentence.

Besides Kurt.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised, effectively covering up his horror and feigning annoyance at what was happening to his best friend.

"Nothing. Will you excuse us?" David didn't wait for an answer as he dragged Mercedes and Blaine out.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Oh hell to the nah! You _cannot_ just drag me out when I see my boy!" Mercedes yelled.

"Look, you haven't been told the whole story yet." David tried to calm her down, failing.

"Whole story my ass! I know exactly what happened!"

"Look, just listen."

"Blaine's being all quiet in the corner! Let him talk. What happened?" Mercedes demanded. Blaine dropped his head in shame.

"sallmfault." Blaine mumbled, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks.

"What?"

"Look, can I just say? He's hurt and confused and _traumatized_. He just broke up with his boyfriend and now this."

"Oh no, you do _not_ go lecturing me! Now what the hell happened?" Mercedes demanded, turning back to Blaine.

"Mercedes, calm down. He doesn't look in the talking mood." Rachel said in a rare case of sympathy. The two Warblers had almost forgot the rest of the group was there.

"Psh. Shut up Berry. Blaine was about to tell us and now we're all curious." Santana pushed Rachel out of the way.

Rachel scoffed at Santana and turned back to Blaine. "They look like they won't leave until they find out, so would it be okay if your friend told us?"

The room instantly flooded with noise of agreement.

"It's all my fault!" Blaine yelled.

Instantly, the room fell silent at Blaine's outburst.

"… What?" Tina asked hesitantly.

"I'm the reason Kurt fell out that window. Not some stupid scarf or something. He tried to climb out his window and fell. I tried to get him back, but I ended up almost killing him. He has amnesia. The doctors said not to pressure him into knowing anything he doesn't already. He doesn't know we broke up. I'm a terrible boyfriend." Blaine said, sobbing.

Rachel instantly lept forward and held Blaine's head on her shoulder.

"Shhh… It'll be alright." she said, comforting the crying boy.

All the other gleeks simply stood there in the hallway in their stunned silence.

Suddenly, Burt, Carole, and Finn came up the stairs with grim looks on their faces once they saw Blaine sobbing on Rachel's shoulder and all the gleeks silent..

"I guess you found out?" Burt asked.

David simply looked over and nodded when the rest of them didn't have the strength or the energy to do anything.

"Okay Blaine, dude." Finn said to get his attention. Blaine looked up with tear streaks down his cheeks and to be honest, it broke Finn's heart just a bit. "Don't you _dare_ say it was your fault. It wasn't. It was nobody's fault."

"B-but… I'm such a bad boyfriend." Blaine started to sob again.

"You were _not_ a bad boyfriend. You were everything Kurt could've hoped for. He needed a nice guy to listen and care for him, and there you were. He was head-over-heels for you. As Kurt says, 'You were his Teenage Dream.' Don't put yourself down. Even if you did break my son's heart. You weren't a bad boyfriend. You were just confused." Burt cut in.

Blaine hugged Burt like a lifeline.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. You're like the father I never had." Blaine mumbled into his chest.

"For the record, if Kurt wanted to marry you, I would've said yes." Burt smiled.

Blaine blushed, but replied, "I'll take note of that."

"Now that we have the deal on what's going on and all the mushy stuff is over, can we _please_ just go see Kurt now?" Santana pleaded.

Blaine chuckled as they all went in, possibly as more of a family than before.

Well, there's the end to another angsty chapter! I was worried about the length, though. I'm glad it turned out alright. I honestly need more of goodbrother!Finn in my fics. It makes me want Finn as a brother… Oh yeah, double chapter 'cause of the hiatus! Until next time!


	5. Transfer

Hi! I am now writing constantly, so no worries! … I hope. Anyways, enjoy!

Blaine sighed, entering the room and dropping his bag down on his desk chair.

"Well, I think that went better than expected." David said cautiously, quietly closing the door behind him.

Blaine sank into the depths of his bed forlornly and looked up at David, helpless.

"Okay. So maybe it could've gone better. Think of it this way," David pulled Blaine up from the bed, "At least they didn't tear our heads off."

Blaine flopped back down, "I can't believe they didn't tell them. I mean, they're his _friends_."

David paused, thinking of a way to stop Blaine from being so sullen.

"How would you like to kill some people?"

After much hustle and bustle of choosing and setting up the game ("I don't care how hot you think Cloud is, Halo helps blow off more steam!"), the room settled into a comfortable silence, the only sound being the explosions in the background.

Suddenly a door slammed. Specifically, their door, accompanied by Wes.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Blaine yelped, startled by the slam. Thankfully, David paused the game instantly.

"Why are you here?" David asked, wanting to get back to the game.

"Well? What happened with Kurt? I haven't seen you guys since early this morning!" Wes asked, blissfully unaware of the current situation.

Blaine gulped nervously, running a hand through his hair, effectively letting the curls free from the gel prison. David simply sighed, not wanting to go through this again.

"I'll be out in a minute Wes. Just, go before Blaine has a panic attack." David said.

"Hey! I'm not having a panic-" Blaine was interrupted as he hiccupped and his breath hitched.

"Are you sure? He looks like he needs some water or something." Wes said, eyebrow raised.

"God. Just, yes. I'm sure. I'll be out as soon as Blaine stops hyperventilating." David said absently, trying to calm Blaine down.

True to his word, Blaine was soon gasping for breath, David was trying to make Blaine take deep breaths, Wes silently snuck out of the room, unnoticed, and the Warblers outside immediately pleaded him for information.

In other words, utter chaos.

Finally, Blaine stepped out of his room, needing a drink of water for his parched throat.

He didn't expect all the Warblers and various other Dalton kids lining the halls, sitting, and looking up at him apologetically.

Eventually, it was Thad who spoke first, "We're sorry Blaine. Wes told us what happened when he asked. We guess it didn't go down well. We won't pressure you to tell _anyone_. If they do, we have… _other_ ways of dealing with it." he smirked, holding his fist up triumphantly.

Blaine's eyes widened in realization as to what he was referring to.

"I'm staying out of this." David murmured before closing the door behind him and effectively locking out everyone.

"Wai-" Blaine sent a fleeting look towards the safety of the door before giving up, "Okay fine. You want to hear about it, you will. Kurt fell 10 feet off the ground from his bedroom window. He's got amnesia and he thinks we're still together. Are you all freaking _satisfied?_" Blaine started to yell.

There was an eerie silence in the Dalton halls for a few minutes afterwards.

"Well this is awkward." Jeff said, before being elbowed by Nick. He whimpered in pain and looked to the rest of the group saying, "I'm going to get something to eat from downstairs. Anyone wanna come with?"

Suddenly, it seemed like a gust of wind was blown and in a nanosecond all of the boys who were previously lining the halls were gone.

"Is it over?" David said meekly from a crack in the door.

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah. It's over."

"Phew," said David, wiping his forehead, "I thought they'd _never_ leave. I swear, you could cut the tension with a butter knife."

"Well, at least I got them off my back for a while." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah. _Your_ back. They'll be coming for me soon. I just hope I can get out of the city fast enough for that…" he murmured.

Blaine chuckled, "Probably not. At least, not with Thad on your trail. I swear, that boy followed me for three days straight before catching me and bringing me back to Dalton, thrashing and all."

"And when was this?" David asked, arching a brow.

"Remember when I was still in my shell with my rebellious streak?" David nodded fondly at the memory, "Yep, I wanted nothing more than to escape Dalton. And I was almost there too. Honestly, sometimes I wonder about Thad's sanity." Blaine shook his head in dismay and shivered.

"_You_ question _Thad's_ sanity? Well that's incredible. I question your judgments sometimes as well, Blaine." David chuckled. Suddenly, Blaine burst into laughter as well, David trailing not so far behind.

The laughter quieted down over a few minutes, to which Blaine became thoughtful.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you and the other Warblers." Blaine said wistfully.

"Wait. What do you mean miss? We'll be right here…" David trailed off as he realized that's not what Blaine meant.

"David, I have to tell you something." Blaine confessed, suddenly very interested with the patterning in the sheets.

David wanted to say a witty comment to try and lighten the mood, but instead chose to stay silent and simply nodded in order to make it easier for Blaine.

"I… I might transfer to McKinley. For Kurt." Blaine said.

"About time." David said, snorting.

"Wh-what? You-you're not mad?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?" David asked curiously.

"Well, it's like I'm leaving you guys."

"Dude, you're conquering your fears. Why in the world would that be a bad thing?" Wes cut in.

"Hey Wes, how long have you been there?" David asked, turning to the teen nonchalantly. Blaine, however, was too busy being happy that they were okay with it to notice or react.

"Long enough to hear Blaine's confession." Wes said, leaning on the entranceway.

"Thanks guys." Blaine beamed.

"Send us a postcard or an e-mail once in a while why don't you?" Wes asked, winking.

"Will do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a boyfriend to tell." Blaine said, smiling as he ran through the door.

"Man, he's really changed hasn't he?" Wes thought out loud.

"You got that right." David said. But Wes didn't freak out that he'd said that out loud, almost as if he meant to share that with David.

Sorry about the wait. I got sick over the past few days, so I had to check this like, 20 times to make sure it was coherent. Again, I am sincerely sorry about that. Well, until next time!


End file.
